


come under the cover ('cause i wanna leave you satisfied tonight)

by theletterdee



Series: Tumblr Prompts - DBM [17]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: anon prompt from tumblr asking for "After Blake Wedding Malice smut"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmaooo it got so long I had to split it into multiple chapters! two more chapters will be up after this intro chapter, and I hope to get them both up before the end of the week because I'll be out of town and away from my computer for about a week! keep an eye out for chapters two and three this week, and a new installment for the soulmate au is in the works! - Dee

"Do you think we'll be missed?" Alice asked as she closed the balcony door behind them.

"Nah," Matthew shook his head with a smile. "Everyone's focused on the newlyweds."

She smiled back as he leaned against the railing. They could hear the band through the door and Matthew caught the pathologist swaying gently to the music; he'd seen her fidget in the past - tapping out a rhythm on his desk with her fingers as she pondered the facts in front of her or shifting while they discussed cases - but this felt less like her usual fidgeting and more like she was on the verge of dancing.

"It really was a beautiful ceremony," she hummed.

"It was," he smiled as she swayed closer to him. "Would you ever do it?"

"Get married?" When he nodded, Alice shrugged, "It's been years since anyone has even looked at me romantically, let alone consider me for marriage… I suppose if the right person asked… but I'm not one for parties."

"Neither am I," Matthew chuckled, "I prefer getting some air with pathologists on balconies."

That got him a laugh out of her, "Are you trying to flatter me?"

"I might be… it depends on if you're flattered."

"I might be," she parroted his phrase - grinning when he laughed. "I don't like parties, but I did always wish to dance at one… a lingering girlhood fantasy, I suppose."

"Maybe you were just waiting for the right partner."

Alice shrugged, "Maybe… shall we see if you're the right one, Superintendent?"

"Hm?" his eyebrows rose at her question and they threatened to go even higher when Alice held out her hand. "Alice?"

"Dance with me, Matthew?" she smiled and bit her lip. "It's just us out here."

"I'm a little rusty," Matthew smiled even as he stood and slipped his hand into hers. "I might trod on your toes."

"I'll take my chances," Alice pulled on his hand until he slid an arm around her waist - Alice's arm wrapping around his back.

It had been some time since he'd danced with a woman and Alice didn't seem to mind that he needed to lean on her a little more than usual; as they settled into a shuffled sway on the balcony, Matthew relaxed and pulled Alice closer - her body warm in his arms in the cool autumn night.

(The blush on her cheeks was a pretty shade of pink.)

"Did Lucien tell you where he was taking Jean on their honeymoon?"

"Yeah, Europe for four months, maybe she'll get tired of him by then," Matthew grinned as Alice laughed.

"Not likely if she hasn't gotten tired of him by now."

"Lucien told me he asked you to take over his police surgeon duties."

Alice nodded with a smile, "He asked if I'd take over the practice too, but… I do better when my patients can't talk back."

He held her hand firmer in his and chuckled, "We'll, uh… we'll get to work closer together then."

She hummed and leaned her cheek against his as they swayed, "Not… as close as I'd like."

They slowed to a stop and Matthew drew back, "Alice?"

The pretty pink blush had returned - as had the hesitant lip bite - before Alice cradled his jaw with shaking hands and pressed a tentative kiss to his lips before pulling back; when she leaned in for another kiss, he gripped her hips tight as he deepened the kiss and Alice slid her arms around his neck.

"Dance with me," she drew back just far enough to whisper - her lips brushing against his with every word.

Matthew nodded and leaned in to kiss her, feeling her sigh as he slanted his mouth over hers. It had also been some time since Matthew had kissed a woman - especially a woman he admired as much as Alice.

Alice pulled on his jacket lapels, leading him away from the railing towards the brick wall of the Colonist's Club - he followed willingly, chasing her smile and the mischievous sparkle in her eye.

He kissed her again and again, reveling in the solid warmth of her beneath his hands - shivering when her nails scratched his scalp the same time she nipped at his bottom lip.

"Christ, sweetheart," he muttered against her lips and he felt Alice's appreciative hum more than he heard it.

Alice's hands slid under his jacket - her touch hot against his skin through his shirt - and she pulled him closer. Sneaking a thigh between her legs, Matthew groaned when she slotted her hips against his - there was no doubt that she could feel  _exactly_ the effect she had on him.

Her kisses burned; Matthew could taste the wine on her lips and tongue - her lipstick and the lingering champagne in his mouth creating an intoxicating mix that had him craving more. Drawing back far enough to kiss the corner of her mouth, Matthew pulled her close and kissed along her jaw to the sensitive skin just below her ear - smirking against her neck when she gasped. It only spurred him on more.

"Matthew," she sighed as he trailed wet and nipping kisses down her neck. "Matthew, as nice as this is, we probably shouldn't continue this here."

"I know, I know," he kissed the hollow of her throat and drew back.

"I do want to continue this," Alice smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. "So, Superintendent, your place or mine?"

He covered her hand with his and kissed her palm, "Yours will probably be best - less of a chance of being interrupted, hm?"

She tilted her head to the side with a nod and a grin before pulling him in for another kiss. "Worried about the newlyweds coming home early?"

"I'm sure they have a room here, but yes, I'd rather not have to face them. Not that I'm ashamed of this," he motioned between them, "but I just like…"

"Privacy," Alice kissed him again. "I understand. What if you get called in for a case?"

"Might have told Bill not to call me in tomorrow unless absolutely necessary."

" _Superintendent_ ," Alice gasped, a look of exaggerated shock on her face, making him laugh as she continued, "are you playing hooky?"

"Don't tell my boss, hm?"

"I won't, if you won't tell mine," Alice hummed into his kiss - arching as much as she could into his touch. She shivered in his arms when his tongue caressed hers. "We should go before someone comes looking for us."

"I know," Matthew kissed her again. "Lead the way, Doctor."

He drew back and subconsciously reached up to straighten his hair; Alice laughed softly and leaned up to help him. She pulled out a handkerchief from her purse and wiped his mouth - it came away smeared in her lipstick.

"I don't think this is your color."

He laughed and kissed her cheek, "Looks better on you, sweetheart. Speaking of which, you might want to touch it up."

She kissed his cheek lightly, "Thank you, Matthew."

As she pulled out her lipstick and a compact mirror and reapplied, he helped straighten out her hair and hat. Looking over her appearance with a critical eye, Alice nodded to herself and closed the mirror with a firm snap.

"How do I look?" She asked him.

"Beautiful."

"Flatterer."

He laughed, "What about me? Does it look like we were just snogging against a wall?"

Alice reached out and adjusted his tie with a grin, "Perfectly handsome."

"Now who's the flatterer?" He teased and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

She beamed and nuzzled her nose against his as she trailed a hand down his chest. "Shall I give you a head start?"

"Devious woman," Matthew muttered.

"Well?"

"Nah, I don't need a head start. Hopefully we can skirt the crowd without anyone noticing."

"Here's hoping."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's smuuuuuut, enjoy! - Dee

They managed to sneak out of the reception without much suspicion (though the newlyweds did stop them for a brief conversation and to say their goodbyes); Alice visibly relaxed once they exited the club and walked towards her car.

"Better?" he asked her with a smile.

"I thought we'd  _never_  get out of there."

Matthew ducked his head with a laugh - a jolt pulled behind his stomach when Alice tangled her fingers with his. She tugged him in for a brief kiss.

"I like this much better," she murmured against his lips.

"Me too," he smiled, "our own party for two."

Alice's laughter was bright and clear, a fizzy warm feeling blossomed in his chest and he grinned - he liked making her laugh. Alice unlocked the passenger side door for him and rounded the car to the driver's side as he gingerly lowered himself into her car.

The ride over to her house was silent, but Matthew didn't keep his hands still - trailing the backs of his fingers over her arm, his hand ending up on Alice's knee with his thumb rubbing it lightly as she navigated the streets; her hand landed on top of his and he brought it up to kiss her knuckles. He caught her smile, and the blush on her cheeks - it deepened as his gaze roved over her.

"You're staring," Alice cleared her throat.

"I like the view."

She let out a low laugh and he grinned as she pulled into a dark driveway. Parking before killing the ignition, Alice turned to him and he took her hand again - using it to pull her in for another kiss. Matthew cupped her cheek as she giggled and kissed him back.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"This can't be a comfortable sitting position, as nice as it is to kiss you."

His back was starting to complain at the awkward angle, but he just kissed her.

"Matthew," Alice giggled in between his kisses, "would you like to go inside?"

"It would be more comfortable," he supposed.

"Definitely,  _and_  no nosy neighbors."

Matthew laughed as she pressed a light kiss to his cheek and got out of the car; taking her offered hand when she opened his door, Matthew used her to pull himself up into her arms.

"Nosy neighbors?" he asked quietly as she closed the car door.

"Across the way," Alice tilted her head over her shoulder. "Always looking to see if I bring anyone back or if I'm late coming home or both."

"Mm…" Matthew saw the curtains twitch over her shoulder and he smiled before ducking down for a kiss. "Well, I'm just a lowly police officer making sure a citizen gets home safely."

"Oh?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I should do a thorough safety check of your house - make sure no one's there."

"Is that really a thing the police can do?" Alice asked as she led him away from the car towards the front door.

He gave her a one-shouldered shrug in reply and wrapped an arm around her waist while she unlocked the door. Pressing a kiss to her neck - smiling against her skin at her gasp - Matthew pulled her back against him. "In some cases… yes, but I'm just giving you a good reason to tell the nosy neighbor should they ask."

She chuckled and led him inside, "She never asks, Matthew."

"Good," he kissed her.

Alice pulled him to her by his tie as she kicked the door closed behind them; shrugging out of her coat, Alice tossed it vaguely towards her coat rack - her clutch purse and hat not far behind as Matthew cradled her face in his hands to kiss her again and again. She slipped her hands underneath his suit jacket again, and sighed into his kisses as his tongue caressed hers.

"Sweetheart… Alice," Matthew drew back.

"Yes?" Her cheeks were flushed, eyes wide as she looked up at him.

"I just want to be sure… are you okay with where this is going?"

He thought she might make another sassy remark, but she just nodded and kissed him softly - once, twice, three times. "I'm sure, Matthew. Are you?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Good."

Alice curled her hand around his and started walking back away from the door - pulling on his hand until he followed her - stealing kisses whenever they felt like it as they navigated through Alice's small bungalow.

"Nice place," he told her as she opened her bedroom door.

"Thank you, I think you're one of the few people in Ballarat who've actually seen it," she grinned.

"Then I'm honored."

Matthew used her hand to tug her back to him and into a kiss. Her arms curled around his neck - his wrapping around her back as they kissed again and again.

"Dance with me?" She whispered with a smile as she teased the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"As long as you want me to," he kissed her, and groaned when she pulled on his lower lip with her teeth.

Her tongue soothed where her teeth had been and she grinned when he started swaying. Their bodies pressed close: chest to chest, hip to hip, and Matthew's hands sliding down her back.

"There's no music."

"We don't need music to dance, do we?" He asked and pulled her closer to him by her hips.

The flush to her cheeks returned, "I suppose not."

"Good."

Alice smiled and he kissed her again. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, dancing a slow, swaying dance and kissing in the dark of Alice's bedroom, but Alice was the first one to push it further. Her hands curled around his suit jacket lapels and she lifted it up off his shoulders; letting go of her waist briefly, Matthew let her push it off of him to fall to the floor. Kissing her again as she started to loosen his tie, Matthew nimbly unzipped the back of her dress - his hands caressed her hips and arse as he did.

Alice moaned softly when he pulled her closer - his hardness pressing against her hip. She pulled the tie from his neck, drawing back briefly to let him push her dress down her shoulders and hips so it pooled at their feet. Instantly, Matthew smoothed his hands over the newly revealed skin of her shoulders and arms - sliding down the satin of her dark blue slip as she mapped out his back and sides with her hands.

He jumped a little when she tugged his shirt and vest from his trousers - her hands slipping under the garments and burning a trail across his skin. She felt out his broad shoulders, the heat of his back, and the softening of his stomach as a result of age and dipping one too many times into Jean's biscuit tin.

(Would Alice actually like what she saw when they shed their clothes, or would he be too old… too broken for her?)

Chewing on his inner lip, Matthew pulled back and Alice took the opportunity to start on his shirt buttons. Watching her work, and the gleam in her eye as more and more of his chest was revealed, he bit back a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for, Matthew?"

"I'm afraid I'm not a young man anymore."

Alice raised an eyebrow as she paused in unbuttoning his shirt, "Matthew, if I wanted a young man, I'd go out and find one. I'm not exactly young anymore more either - I don't fall into bed with just anyone, and I want  _you_ , not some inexperienced young buck who doesn't know his way around a woman's body."

"Tell me how you really feel," he grinned and kissed her.

"I want you, Matthew," Alice kissed him back. "Neither of us are young, but it's  _you_  here in my bedroom... no one else. Now, enough debate about being attractive or young enough, Superintendent, you are far too dressed for my liking."

With a light laugh, he leaned forward and kissed her again as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders. He smoothed his hands up and down her back - her slip warming beneath his fingers; as Alice pulled his vest up over his head, Matthew continued to kiss her - trailing his lips along her jaw and neck.

"There's something I want to ask before we go any further," Alice gently pulled back until Matthew lifted his head to look at her.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"It's… it's your leg, Matthew. Are you alright with me seeing it?"

Warmth filled his chest and his heart beat a little faster at Alice's question and concern. Pulling her in for a soft kiss, he nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright with you seeing it… there's no way to ignore it really."

"You'll let me know if it gets too much or if you need to take a break?"

"I will, and same goes for you, sweetheart."

She blushed and kissed him.

"What is it?"

"That's… that's the third time you've called me that."

"...Is that not okay?"

Alice shook her head and kissed him again, "It's okay… I've just… I've never been called that. There are a lot of things I've been called, but sweetheart or beautiful are not in that list."

"Well, then they're wrong, sweetheart," he told her - smoothing his hands up and down her back. "You're beautiful."

"You're a charmer," Alice teased, but he could see her appreciation in the way her cheeks flushed as she kissed his cheek and then on the lips before leading him to the bed. He turned and sat on the bed with her standing between his legs - trailing kisses down her neck and chest as he did, her skin hot through the cool satin of her slip and she trembled in his arms as he traced idle designs on her thighs. Her hands landed in his hair while he chased the skin above her stockings - dragging her slip up with it.

At the first touch of his mouth to her body just above her knickers (dark blue edged with lace that matched her slip - Matthew liked them), Alice gasped and leaned into his attentions. His tongue darted out to soothe as he sucked on her delectable skin - leaving a line of darkening and glistening love bites along the top of her underwear.

"Matthew," she sighed above him and her fingers tightened in his hair, her nails scratching his scalp as she arched into his mouth.

He pushed her slip up further until she removed it completely and threw it behind her while Matthew eagerly swept his hands over her torso. She froze when his calloused palms and fingers tripped over narrow scars that transected her back and he drew back to look up at her.

"You okay?"

Alice bit her lower lip and she ran her fingers through his hair, "I… no one's seen those in awhile, I'd almost forgotten about them."

"Where'd you get them?"

"A lasting reminder of what my childhood was like… courtesy of my father."

"How old?"

"Mm… twelve."

"How long? How long did he hurt you?"

"Years… this time, however, was the last time he did it. I was removed from the house, my sister too, and lost touch with all of my family while in foster care. I don't… who knows if he's still alive, but he's not hurting me anymore."

Matthew kissed her stomach and pulled her close, "Good, because I'd have a few choice words for him if he did."

Alice laughed and leaned down to kiss him. She kicked off her shoes and slowly straddled his lap.

"My champion," she whispered against his lips as he swept his hands up and down her back and over the curve of her arse. "But… no more talk of the past, please."

"That I can do," He kissed her as she pressed her hips down on the very obvious tent in his trousers. He groaned and unhooked her garters holding up the nude stockings she wore and Alice undid the garter belt - throwing it to the floor behind them. He kissed her again and again - trailing wet kisses along the line of her jaw and down her throat; he left more marks on her skin as he mapped out her shoulders and chest.

Alice left her fair share of marks as well, her blunt nails raising welts on the backs of his shoulders until they stung and burned, her hips grinding down on his with each kiss and nip to her skin until it drove him mad.

Finally, Matthew gripped her waist and pulled her down on the bed beside him. She let out a faint squeak in surprise before he brought himself level with her and silenced her with a kiss; Alice sighed into it and gripped his arms as they shifted into a better position on the bed. Matthew toed his shoes off over the edge before he settled into Alice's arms - her thighs coming up to cradle him as he dipped down for a heated kiss. He rolled his hips against hers and she moaned into his kiss; Matthew caught her lower lip between his teeth and sucked lightly. Alice retaliated by arching up into him - the heat of her sex evident even through their remaining layers of clothing.

" _Christ_ ," he swore and Alice let out a low, throaty laugh that he found unbelievably sexy.

Moving down her body - sucking and nipping where he felt like it - Matthew lingered anywhere Alice gasped; he paid extra attention along her collarbone, the sensitive skin along the edge of her bra - which she soon divested herself of - and Matthew explored the newly revealed skin. He found more areas that made Alice moan and lift her hips - seeking that friction she desperately wanted - but Matthew kept moving down her body. When he passed over her hips and sex to sit up, Alice let out a huff of irritation that made Matthew laugh.

"Easy, sweetheart, I'm not done yet."

"Now who's being devious?" she whined as he hooked his fingers under one of her stockings and pulled.

"You're going to stretch them out, you arse," Alice laughed and nudged him with her other (still stockinged) foot as Matthew pulled its mate off with a flourish - littering her leg with kisses and nips as he moved to the other stocking and removed it.

"I'll buy you new ones," he grinned and kissed his way up her torso - spurred on by her gasps and moans as she writhed underneath him.

Matthew rolled to the side - his knee was starting to ache, but he didn't want to stop - and snuck a hand between their bodies before Alice could ask if he was alright. Dipping his hand in her knickers, he kissed her hard when he felt just how wet she was and grinned when she chased his fingers - rolling her hips against his hand as he kissed and sucked at her neck and shoulder.

"Matthew," she sighed almost reverently.

Alice pulled him close - one of her legs thrown over his hip as he continued to tease her higher and higher towards release. The angle was a little awkward, and his hand was starting to cramp because of it, but Matthew doubled his efforts to bring pleasure to the woman in his arms.

"Please," Alice panted as he circled her clit with his thumb. "Please, Matthew."

He sucked the pulse point on her neck until she gasped and rolled her hips against his hand - her rhythm faltering as she chased release. Biting down on her shoulder as he curled his fingers inside her and rubbed the heel of his hand against that small nub of nerves, Matthew grinned when she cried out and shattered in his arms.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered against her skin - his grin growing wider when she huffed out a laugh.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at you, or your hands, the same way again after this."

Matthew pulled his hand from her knickers and Alice shuddered from the aftershocks. "Is that a bad thing, sweetheart?"

"Bloody hell, no! I might not let you leave this bed."

He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss, "That wouldn't go over well with the brass, unfortunately."

"That's true," Alice sighed. "Damned stuffed shirts."

He laughed again and she twined her arms around his waist, tugging him closer to her for another kiss; Matthew curled his hands around her hips, sneaking his fingers below the waistband of her knickers and cupping her arse as she arched against him with a soft giggle.

"I'm not quite ready for round two just yet, Matthew."

"We've got all night, take your time."

They kissed again and again: gentle kisses, teasing kisses, kisses that made each of them moan and press as close as they could to each other. Alice clutched at his back - her nails dragging along either side of his spine, making Matthew buck against her. She pushed on his chest until he rolled onto his back and Alice straddled his lap.

"My turn," she smiled down at him, her cheeks and chest flushed - covered in his darkening love bites, her eyes dark, and her hair delightfully tousled as she leaned down and kissed him.

Trailing kisses down his neck - nipping and sucking the skin wherever she felt like it - Alice explored his chest, her thin fingers seeking out every nook and cranny that got a reaction from him.

(Even if that reaction was him squirming away from her hands when she found his ticklish spots)

Alice laughed and leaned down to kiss him, "Can you let go of my wrists? I'm not finished with you yet."

Pulling her down for another kiss, Matthew grumbled, "Just no tickling."

"No tickling, I promise."

He let go of her wrists and she kissed him one more time before she sat up - trailing her hands down his chest until they stopped at his belt buckle; sucking in a breath, Matthew watched as Alice slowly -  _achingly_  - undid the buckle as she kept eye contact with him - smirking whenever her hand brushed against the bulge in his trousers and he jumped.

Matthew groaned when she unbuttoned his trousers, "Sweetheart…"

"Patience, Matthew," she grinned as she lowered the zipper and kissed him. Tugging his trousers down his legs - Matthew lifting himself up to help - Alice tossed them over the side of the bed. It was a bit of an awkward shuffle trying to divest each other of that last layer of clothing (her knickers, his shorts) - Alice laughing as she nearly fell off the bed in their rush (Matthew sitting up quickly to catch her before she did) - but she returned to his lap shortly.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her; softly at first, then deeper, making Alice moan in his arms as her heated skin slid against his - sending sparks down his spine, leaving his skin tingling wherever it met hers.

"Matthew," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

Her hands pushed against his chest in a silent request and he drew back from her - and kept going when she kept pushing until he laid back down on her bed. Alice smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss him.

"Much better," she grinned against his lips. "Ready?"

"Well… there is one thing."

"What is it?"

"Protection… I wasn't planning on this tonight and…"

Alice kissed him with a smile and patted his chest reassuringly, "Don't worry, I've got that covered."

She kissed him again and got up from the bed, "Don't move."

He gave her a mock salute, which made her laugh as she flitted from the room - returning shortly with a small packet and a grin.

"Ready now?" She asked as she straddled his lap again.

"Definitely," he smiled as she kissed him once more before sitting up. Matthew bit back a groan when she rolled the protection down his length; it escaped when she curled a hand around his erection and rose up on her knees.

Bracing a hand on his chest, Alice slowly lowered herself down on him - her head lolling back as her eyes closed and lips parted in blissful pleasure; Matthew nearly forgot how to breathe as he curled his hands around her hips once she was fully seated.

"Bloody hell, sweetheart," he croaked. "God, you feel so good."

"So do you," she breathed.

Setting a languid pace, Alice gyrated above him - one of his hands guiding her on her hip, the other palming and teasing her breasts, sliding against the sweat gathering on her body. She leaned down to kiss him and he clutched at her back - his nails leaving stinging, red welts all down it and her sides as she squeezed her warmth around him again and again.

He could feel the muscles in her back constrict and relax as she moved, and he marveled at the strength of her thighs as she rode him. It was all almost too much - having sex with Alice, being here in her bed, in her arms, in  _her_ , and Matthew could feel his release building as he thrust up into her.

"Sweetheart…"

"Let go, Matthew," Alice kissed him and sat up - one of her hands leaving his chest to touch herself and Matthew nearly came right then and there.

"I'm with you," she panted, "let go."

He thrusted up with abandon - his head thrown back on her pillows as she leaned down to nip at the tendons of his neck. Gripping her hips hard enough to bruise, Matthew came with a groan; Alice not that long after - fluttering around his softening cock and falling forward onto his chest. She laid on top of him - both of them panting as they tried to catch their breath and the sweat started to cool on their bodies.

"Wow," she sighed and Matthew laughed lightly.

Alice lifted herself up and he slipped out of her in the process. She leaned down and kissed him - her next words punctuated by her kisses, "You are never leaving this bed, Superintendent."

"Want to keep me around, hm?" He laughed again and pulled her down for a deep kiss. "Wait on you and your desires hand and foot?"

"That's the idea," Alice grinned and he startled a laugh out of her when he rolled her beneath him on the bed. "Call in your retirement to the brass, I've got a new career for you."

"I live to serve you, Dr. Harvey."

Alice laughed again and Matthew couldn't help but grin as he rolled them to the side with a kiss. Humming into it, Alice drew back with a smile.

"You are fantastic, Matthew."

"So are you," he nuzzled his nose with hers until she giggled and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"Let me go get something to clean up with, Superintendent, and then we can get the sleep we deserve after all of that," she kissed him again before sitting up and leaving the bedroom - taking the used protection with her to dispose of on the way.

He watched her go with a fond smile and stretched in her bed once she was out of the room; he was sore, but it was the good kind of sore that he hadn't been in quite some time. Settling back against her pillows, Matthew folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes with a smile. This night had been better than he was expecting it to go - in all honesty he'd pictured himself drinking alone most of the night, that maybe  _maybe_ the universe would be kind enough to him so he could talk a bit to Alice, but he hadn't pictured this at all.

(Well, only in his wildest dreams, and those dreams hadn't even come close to the real thing.)

"Careful, you're looking awful smug there," Alice teased as the bed dipped with her weight.

Opening his eyes, he saw the damp towel in her hands - which she offered wordlessly; he took it and cleaned himself up with it, Alice throwing it in her hamper once he was done and rejoining him in bed.

"Do you mind if I stay the night, Alice?" He asked as she slipped under the covers.

She just raised an eyebrow, "Of course I don't mind, Matthew; I did say you weren't leaving this bed."

Pulling her in for a kiss, he wrapped his arms around her, "I thought you were joking."

"I have been known to do that, but not about something like this," Alice gave him a short kiss and tucked her head under his chin as she snuggled up to him. "Stay, please. Everything can be figured out in the morning."

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," he kissed the top of her head as she drifted off first. Kissing the top of her head again, Matthew smiled at her faint snores before he joined her in sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! nice and sweet, please enjoy and I'll see you guys in a week or so once I'm back from my trip! - Dee

Matthew groaned as sunlight pierced through his eyelids; pulling the covers up over his head, he rolled away from the light.

"Not a morning person?" Alice's voice teased and he heard her shift in front of him. Peeking out from under her comforter, Matthew was greeted with the hazy, sleepy stormy blue eye (the other one hidden by her tousled hurricane of hair) of one Alice Harvey as she stretched on her stomach like a very satisfied cat.

"How can you sleep with so much light?" he grumbled. "My bedroom is much darker, the way I like it."

"I work in a morgue, Matthew, I like to get sunlight when I can," Alice hummed and rolled onto her back before she sat up - the covers pooling her waist as she leaned back on her hands and smiled down at him.

"Maybe after four months of  _not_  working solely in the morgue will turn you around to a darker bedroom… or at least curtains."

She laughed softly and pulled the covers away from his face, "You're a grump in the morning, do you know that?"

"You already did," Matthew frowned (verging on the edge of a pout). "But I will say that this morning is already considerably better than all the others."

"You're a charmer, Matthew Lawson."

He pushed himself up - Alice meeting him halfway in a soft kiss that deepened when he swiped his tongue along the seam of her lips and Alice hummed in the back of her throat. Her hands came up to cradle his face as they kissed and Matthew guided her back down on the bed - grinning at her giggles as he made her lie in a half-sprawl across his chest.

"Didn't you get enough last night, Superintendent?"

"I got just enough of a taste to know that I'd like to do it again."

Alice laughed and kissed him. "My offer from last night still stands."

"Me, a kept man?" He pulled what he hoped was a comically exaggerated thinking expression (which he knew he succeeded when she laughed again). "It'd be kind of nice, now that I think about it, but I think I might go a little stir crazy if I was locked up in here all day without cases to solve."

"A compromise then," she proposed. "We solve cases together and… maybe go home together when we feel like it?"

"Sounds perfect, sweetheart."

The pretty pink blush returned to Alice's face as she ducked her head with a smile. Gently tilting her head back up with a hand under her chin, Matthew pressed a soft kiss to her lips; she smiled against his mouth and kissed him back as his arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"A very good morning indeed."

Thumbs caressed his jaw and he saw the mischievous sparkle shine through the lingering haze of sleep in Alice's eyes as she leaned down for another kiss.

"Ready for round three of our dance, Superintendent?"

* * *

_bonus:_

Alice's jaw dropped when she opened the thin box Matthew had handed over once dinner was finished. Pushing aside the tissue paper within, she pulled out a pair of nude stockings like the ones he'd ruined weeks ago, a pair of dark stockings edged with black lace, a matching bra and panties set that was a deep blue, and an elegant nightgown - satin of the same blue as the lingerie - edged with the same black lace as the dark stockings.

"I did promise I'd buy you new ones," he smiled when she looked up in shock. "I uh… But then I saw the lingerie and the nightgown and, um… wanted to surprise you."

Alice put the box to the side with a fond smile and pulled Matthew in for a kiss. "I love them, Matthew."

"You deserve pretty things."

"You also want to see me in them, don't you?" she grinned when his cheeks (and ears) turned pink. "Well, Superintendent…"

"Yes?"

"I do need help putting them on… care to assist?"


End file.
